My Life
by skyler.rich
Summary: Gabriella has always been the independent type. Then when she met Troy Bolton, she slowly became dependent on the one person she couldn't have. Go on the journey with Gabriella as she discovers the meaning of life and how to live it.
1. new start

I've always been independent. Ever since I was fourteen years old. Ever since my mum.. well my mum and dad aren't in the picture. I've always been able to tell the difference between right and wrong and I've always been able to take care of myself. Yeah, people tell my I have a strange sense of humour and that I'm clumsier than Bella in Twilight... but thats besides the point. I take care of myself and I don't need anybody. It's as simple as that. Even now at eighteen and beginning my adventure of being a senior at high school, the same rule always applied. I know who I am and that will never change. Until now.

I just moved from Denver, Colorado two weeks ago. Moved out of my Aunt's place. Or Anna Lee as she persistently tells me to call her – she says it makes her feel young but trust me.. those wrinkles aren't going anywhere. Anyway.. I am now in sunny L.A, alone, by myself.. in a two bedroom apartment.. sitting on the bench in the kitchen slowly regretting my decision. SHIT! I'm going to be late for school!

Oh, and just in case you wanted to know... my name is Gabriella Montez and this is my life.

"Breathe, Gabi, breathe.." Okay. So I was officially insane. I was sitting in my car, in front of the school with my ridiculously sweaty hands on the steering wheel... talking to myself. I took one look at my self. "Brown boots says I look slightly country but not enough to suggest I'm a hill billy. Black shorts says I'm ready for summer. Jean shirt says I tie the outfit together. Oh my God, why am I stressing out about this! I can do this. I'll be fine. That's it, Gabi, you are walking out of this car and you will enter those school doors!" As I took one last look at myself, I noticed something standing beside the car. As I tilted my head to the left a boy that looked to be in a science club was staring at me as if I was an alien. And then in the blink of an eye, he stumbled, and ran off into the building. "Great! Even a science kid thinks I'm weird!" And with that, I got out of my car and started walking into Los Angeles High School. As I was walking up the steps I couldn't help but get paranoid with everyone looking at me. I could here people whispering with every step I took up those stairs.

"What is she wearing?"

"She looks new.. she won't last"

"HAHA! Oh my god! She looks scared to death.. it's only high school."

Then one small whisper caught my attention.

"You! Psst! Come here! I know you can here me! Look this way!" The voice came from a person sitting at the top of the stairs. The girl had shoulder length, blonde hair hanging on her head. She was wearing denim skinny jeans with black converses and a simple white singlet with a few black bangles on her left arm. And as I studied her she stood up and walked down the steps to meet my level. I stood there and smiled. Smiled? Really Gabi? You look like a freak.

"Well I could pick you out from a mile away..." Was it really that obvious that I was petrified for the first day of senior year?

"Don't I feel lucky then.." I gave her a small smile. She seemed witty, different.

"Ahh. Well with that sort of humour I can tell you, you will be just fine at this school. I'm liking you already." She laughed. "Come on, I'll show you 'round!" I didn't even have time to respond. With that, she took my hand and walked fast up the stairs and through the school doors. My breath hitched in my throat. I got pushed around by the amount of people in the entrance.

"Just hold my hand 'kay?" She looked back at me. I didn't even know her but right now I trusted her more than I trusted myself at this point. I just kept looking down and making sure my feet when one in front of the other.

"Oh... ummm okay. Shh-sure." And then we came to an abrupt stop. The halls seemed less quite here, but, there were still plenty of people. Did I mention I'm not the biggest people person? The girl that held my hand was opening up a locker emptying books into her bag.

"So, where you from? Somewhere exciting? New York? Wait.. that's hardly likely.. judging by the way you act around people.. hmm. You look more like a South girl.. less people. So where you from?" This girl could talk. But she had a bite to her. And I found it sort of comforting.

"Actually I'm from Denver.. Denver, Colorado. There are.. are actually people there.." I started playing with my hair. Yeah, I'm definitely not a people person. The blond headed girl gave me a strange look and scratched the back of her head.

"Um. Right. So do you have a name Denver, Colorado?"

"Uh.. Montez. Gabriella Montez. Gabi." The girl just laughed. Was my name that funny?

"You don't seem so sure of that.. yeah.. I think I might just call you Denver. Yeah, Denver. I like it" She just smiled at me.

"What about you? What's your name?" I was sick of calling her girl.

"Unfortunately my parents had a bad day when they were naming me and decided on Sharpay Evans..." Wow. Sharpay. Isn't that a dogs name? She grabbed the edge of her locker, slammed it shut and leant against it in one swift movement. I flinched from the sound it made.

"Yeah.. I know that look. It's a dogs name right? Trust me, I know. That's why I decided on keeping my name absolutely laugh zone free. I just use my grandma's name. Call me Willow."

"Doesn't Willow have the same effect as Sharpay? Dog.. Tree." I looked down. Boy, did the ground look good right now. Another, rush of people came through and I got slammed into the lockers. That would leave a bruise.

" My grandma is dead and I don't care what people think. But thanks.. I already knew that." She looked like she had her guard up. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

"Where are the toilets?" She studied me and turner her head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Over there." I nodded my head to her and walked bristly to the bathroom door. I pushed it open but realised there was a strength coming from the other side of the door pushing in the opposite direction. My instant reaction was to let go and as I did I realised it was a dumb mistake. The door hit me hard and square in the face and I pummelled to the ground and saw black...

As soon as I opened my eyes – opened half my eyes - my hand went straight to my head.

" I think I have an elephant on my head..." I groaned. I tried to get up but two hands held me down.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Maybe you should just stay down for a bit longer.. take it easy" The voice sounded deep. And did I mention sexy? Extremely sexy. My vision was still a bit hazy but I could just make out Willow pushing people out of the way to get to he front row.

"Oh my god! Denver! Are you alright? I mean of course your not! You have a lump the size of a mountain on your forehead! Umm.. Uh.. Let's take you to the Nurses Office.." She crouched down and grabbed my two hands.

"Nothing to see here people! Move it!" She gave my hands a squeeze of reassurance. She stood me up and grabbed the top of my arms. I lost balance and started falling backwards but someone caught me around the waist. I looked at who it was and spotted the hottest boy I had ever seen. He had tanned skin, light brown short hair and the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen.

"You're beautiful.." He chuckled and gave me a small smile putting me up straight but still holding onto my waist.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard." He laughed again. DING! DING! DING! The bell rang and people were moving. Willow let go of my hands and threaded her own through her own.

"Denver.. I'm really sorry but I have got to get to my Ancient History class... umm uhh.. Troy can you take her to the Nurses office.. please" Willow begged. Troy hesitated. Did I mention Troy is a really hot name? Well now I have.

"Umm yeah sure.. Hey, Chad, tell Coach I will be a little late to practice first period, yeah?" He looked behind him to talk to a guy with puffy afro hair. This school has everything might I add.

"Thank you Thank You Thank You! I owe you one Troy! I'll see you later, Denver. Get better, alright?" And with that she walked away into the crowd. I started moving.. this beautiful boy beside me didn't take his hands of my waist once as we walked. I tilted my head to look at him and I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"Way to start on your first day, huh?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yeah.. Ow. My head really hurts.. ow." I put my hand on my head and gasped. The bump felt huge. Great! This amazing boy next to me was looking at me and I looked like shit. Great.

"I can imagine.. you went at the door with a lot of force." He laughed again. And then we stopped. He let go of me. What was his name again? Trey? I am really out of it. All of a sudden I was lying on a small single bed in a white room. How did I get here.

"Thanks.. umm?" I put my hands to my head again "Ow.. my head really hurts! What's your name again? Ow."

"It's Troy. Troy Bolton. And your name is Denver, right?" He questioned. He put his hands in his pocket. Is everything that he do look sexy?

"That's just what Willow calls me.. It's Gabriella Montez.. Gabriella... Ella.. You can call me Gabi.. sometimes its Gabriella.. no. Gabi. It's definitely Gabi. Call me Gabi." My head was throbbing. Again, he laughed that beautiful laugh of his.

"Gabi it is, then. Well I better be going, I have to get to basketball practice.." He looked at me and smiled. My heart started skipping beats.

"Well I owe you one.. ow! Thank you so much Troy.. oww..ow." I closed my eyes.

"I'll keep you on that promise then.. Bye Gabriella Montez. Ella. Gabi." He said. Damn, that voice was sexy. Ow. And as I opened my eyes again he was gone. So I closed my eyes again and slept this unbearing pain off.


	2. mentally screaming

Author's Note:

Thank you for the one review. At least I got one :) I'll take what I can get.

Here's the next chapter. Hopefully I will get more reviews? It would be nice to know that I might actually have more than one reader?

* * *

I lay in my bed, happy that today was almost over. After leaving the Nurses Office at school in the morning, I went home, not able to get Troy off my mind... his beautiful eyes and the pain coming from my head. I took the bag of peas off my forehead and sighed. I started closing my eyes when a knock was coming from the front door. I groaned and chucked the bag of peas on the bed, I got up slowly and walked slowly over to the door. I looked through the peep hole and was surprised by who was standing there. I opened the door and smiled.

"Willow. How did you know where I lived?" She smiled at me and slightly giggled.

"Oh, um, I asked the office for your address. I like your apartment." She walked into the apartment and sat on the brown lounge. She confusedly looked around the apartment and then looked at me, still at the door. I shut it softly and walked over to the lounge and sat down next to her. As soon as I sat down she hugged me, I didn't even see it coming. I didn't even have time to hug her back. She smiled at me, a heart warming smile. I found it comforting.

"I'm really happy you're okay. I know you don't want to talk about it.. it was probably really embarrassing... Did you uh just move in or something?" She looked at me confusedly. I looked at her. There was something about her that made me feel like I wasn't alone in this world. Willow looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, oh, yeah, just moved in this weekend.. which explains the boxes everywhere."

"Where are your parents?" The dreaded question. The question I did not want to answer, ever. I stood up abruptly.

"On Vacation. Did you want a drink or something? I think I have something around here." I nervously laughed. She stood up also. She gave me a soft smile.

"I'm here. When your ready to talk to me I'm here. I'll always be here. Your the first person to talk to me.." She inhaled and exhaled. "I get bullied at school a lot.. everyone thinks I'm weird."

She looked down. This time I reached forward and hugged her and she hugged me back. I held her for a few seconds. I stepped away from her and looked her in the eye.

"I think you're weird.." she looked at me sadly "but I like it." I smiled at her. Then I remembered something..

"Troy talked to you.." I looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Yeah figures right.." she started walking slowly around the living room "he's the captain of the basketball team, hottest guy in school, everybody likes him.. what am I talking about, he is the most popular guy at school! Yet.. he talks to me. He lives next door to me, we've lived next to each other since grade 2... has the kindest heart.." She looked at me and smiled. "Are you feeling okay? That bump is huge!" She used her hands to show how big the bump on my head was. I laughed at her.

"You know what.. I'm actually getting really tired and my head hurts.. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Oh yeah of course ...sure, see you tomorrow." She gave my hand a small squeeze and started heading for the door.

"Thanks Willow. I'll tell you the story one day." She turned around and gave me a knowing look and I gave her a small smile. She opened the door and walked out, closing it. I smiled to myself. My first friend in L.A. I locked the front door and turned all the apartment lights off. I then walked to my room and went to bed. Ready for a new adventure to start tomorrow.

* * *

Willow had her right arm hooked around my neck as we walked through the school hall, the next day, to go to the front office. We were laughing and it hurt my head but I don't care.. it was the best time I was having since.. well you know..

"Really? That actually happened?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah! And all I could do was stand there!" Willow started laughing again. When we got to the office, she took her arm off from around my arm. And stepped out of the doorway.

"I'll wait out here for you, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled and dodged a person as I walked through the office door. I waited until the office lady looked at me and smiled.. wow, she shouldn't smile, it's too big for her own face.

"Hello. May I help you? Oh my, that's quite a bit of a bump you have on your head there sweetheart!" I politely smiled. I felt like saying 'I realise there's a bump on my head, you idiot!' but decided against it. I didn't want to ruin my 'second day'.

"Yeah, I know, I uh... bumped into something. Anyway.. I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm here to pick up my timetable." I fiddled with my hands as I waited for an answer. She stood up and smiled one of those scary smiles.

"I'll just get it for you. One minute sweetheart." And with that she walked away. I leant against the front desk and folded my arms beneath me waiting. True to her word, a minute later she came back with a sheet, and handed it over to me. I smiled nicely and took it.

'There you go, honey. Have a nice day." I didn't care to respond I just walked away and out of the office, shoving the piece of paper in my handbag while walking.

"Sorry it took so-" I looked up as I spoke but stopped. Willow said she would wait here. I searched around looking for Willow. The bell rang. DING! DING! DING! Shit. I had no idea where to go. Thanks a lot Willow. I started walking, I didn't no where. I looked at my timetable. Hmm, free period. Well, at least I didn't have to be somewhere in particular, right? I kept walking around so I could get used to where everything was at the school. After a couple of minutes the school halls looked empty, with one or two people at lockers or walking around.

"Looking for another door to bump into?" The voice said. I turned around out of fright and slipped over my own feet onto the cold ground. I didn't even have a chance to see who it was. I heard a pair of shoes screech on the ground before two hands picked me up to a stance. I looked up to see two blue eyes that I now loved. I smiled nervously.

"Hi." I simply said. Troy tucked a strand of hair out of my face behind my ear. I looked down nervously blushing and looked up again. Troy took his hand off my arm and off from my ear. He coughed nervously and looked at me smiling.

"Glad your okay." He looked around the hall almost expecting someone to jump out and say 'caught you!' He put his hands into his Jean pockets. Did I mention how sexy he was? He was wearing light blue jeans, white sneakers vans and a black V shirt. And I was standing here in front of him with a white lace dress and a green olive over-dress with my mums necklace.

"Looking for someone?" I smiled up at him and he smiled down.

"Uhh.. no. No." He looked around again. Out of no where, I had this confidence rush over me and out of no where my lips were moving.

"I don't remember a lot of yesterday.. so.. I don't know if I said anything weird or embarrassing to you.." I tucked the strand of hair behind my ear again after falling out again. "But I do remember that I owe you." He bit his lip and stranded his hand through his hair.

" So I thought I would take your mind of school and.. uh..do you wanna go to the movies with me sometime?" I quietly said. Stupid brain. Stupid, stupid brain. What the hell are you doing, brain? I looked down, embarrassed. Dumb brain.

"You called me beautiful.." He slightly chuckled. My eyes popped out of my eyes and I stared at him.

"W-What?" I swallowed.

"When you hit your head.. you looked at me and called me beautiful." I looked down at his shoes and shuffled my feet. " I have a girlfriend, sorry." I tugged on my dress and looked up at him and put on a fake smile.

"Oh, right, yeah, of course you do. Uh, I have to go.." I looked down at my feet again. That was the lamest excuse ever... 'I have to go.' What was that? Stupid brain.

"Hey.. I did-"

"Oh, it's fine. Listen, I got to go.. I need to find Willow, so.." I smiled at him, turned around awkwardly and walked away. As I kept walking down the hallway away from my embarrassment I found a set of stair in a secluded corner of the hall. I walked up them dismissing the sign. I saw light at the top of the stairs and rushed up the stairs. As I looked around I saw the view of the city and a person sitting on the schools roof.

"Willow? I've been looking for you everywhere. Where were you? You said you would wait for me!" I yelled as I walked quickly over to her. Willow turned around and I gasped with my hands on my mouth. Her left eye was blue and purple and her lip was slightly busted.

"Willow? What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" I ran over to her and sat on my knees in front of her and placed my hands on her knees. She looked down at me and in her eyes I saw.. nothing. I smiled sadly at her and she inhaled and exhaled.

"When you walked in to the office Troy's friends took me to the back of the school and.. well you see what happened..." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I cupped her cheek and smiled.

"I think blue suits you.." We both giggled. "There's that smile.." I placed my hands in hers as I sighed and went over what she said. "Did you say Troy's friends?" Willow slowly nodded. "But Troy's your friend? How could he let them do this? Did he have anything to do with this?" I exploded with questions.

"I know Troy's my bo-.. my friend.. he.. he d-doesn't know. And I'd like to keep it that way.. he has so much going on right now. I don't want him to know.." She grabbed my hands and I stood up with her; she let go of my hands. I looked at her sadly.

"You'll tell me straight away if this happens again, right? We're friends. Friends tell each other things." I looked at her in the eyes. Meaning every word. She gave me the biggest and sweetest smile.

"Really? Friends? I w-" I cut her off.

"Of course we're friends. I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at her.

"Me either. Of course I would tell you." She looked down the stairs and then back at me. She looked at me for a brief second before hugging me. I heard a faint thank you and I smiled.

"Come on, let's get through the rest of this day, okay?" I took her hand and ran down the stairs with her just as the bell rung.

* * *

The school day ended, with no sight of Troy, thank god. I was relieved that I had every single class with Willow, which I was happy with. I now was sitting outside of the school under an oak tree, waiting for Willow to come back from the toilet so we could walk home together. Knowing she might be a while, I sat down and took out my phone and looked at old pictures of my friends back in Denver. I missed Denver, but I wanted a new life; I had to create a new me. I felt a presence next to me, thinking it was Willow. I looked up and smiled but that smile soon faded when I saw those blue eyes. I looked back down at my phone, the memories of how embarrassing this morning was came back to me.

"Hey..do you mind if I sit?" His voice filled my ears.

"Free country." I shouldn't of been so rude but what else was I supposed to say? 'Hey.. I really like you! Sure, sit! Let's make out!' No. I was stupid at times but not that stupid. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"So, about this morning.. I hope you do-" I really didn't want to go through this.

"Listen. It's no big deal.. you have a girlfriend and I didn't know. Full Stop." I smiled. Not because I liked the conversation but because I wanted to end it and for him to go away. I heard him sigh. He was about to say something but the sound of someone running towards us was heard. We both looked up to see Willow running towards us with a big smile.

"Troy!" Willow screamed and jumped down on to him hugging him. They look like good friends. He chuckled and kissed her passionately on the lips. Wait.. rewind. Kissed her on the lips? The guy I had a crush on after a day.. kissed Willow on the lips. Great. Fabulous. HORRIBLE.

"Hey.." He looked into her eyes and kissed her again placing his hand on the side of her cheek. Willow giggled and bit her lip. I hated my life at this very moment. When did I start caring about some guy anyway? I looked down at my phone and tried to ignore the yuck fest next to me. After a minute of looking at photos over and over and over again, Willow turned to me.

"Did you wanna come back to my place with Troy? We could hang out and do the art assignment we have to do together this term." Willow switched positions in Troy's lap and looked at me. I wanted to do anything but that.

"You know.. umm.. I actually have a lot of homework to do. Senior Year.. n-need to study hard." I put my phone back in my bag and stood up. "Maybe.. some other time." I looked down at them and fake smiled. Willows smile faltered.

"Oh okay.. you okay?" She looked at me confused.

"I gotta go." I smiled and walked away to my car. As I sat in the seat of my car, I sighed and mentally screamed. Troy and Willow. Willow and Troy. I turned the car on and reversed onto the main road. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
